yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoko Sakaki
| romaji_name = Sakaki Yōko | en_name = Yoko Sakaki | other_names = Shooting Star Yoko (流れ星ヨーコ Nagareboshi Yōko) | gender = Female | relatives = * Yusho Sakaki (husband) * Yuya Sakaki (son) | anime_deck = Biker | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Yoko Sakaki ( , Sakaki Yōko) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the mother of Yuya Sakaki and the wife of Yusho Sakaki. Design Appearance Yoko is a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with blue eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She is commonly seen wearing and aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck. Personality Yoko is a kind-hearted woman, and is shown to care a lot for Yuya. She understands his true feelings, as seen when she told Shuzo Hiragi that Yuya spent the last several years acting like a clown to cope with Yusho Sakaki's disappearance. However, Yoko is easily charmed by anything she deems cute, such as Sora Shiun'in when he stayed at the Sakaki residence, up to the point she gave Yuya's breakfast to him, , as well as several other young boys such as Michio Mokota and Dennis Macfield . In these situations, she will not hesitate to support them more frequently than her own son. Yoko's love for cute things also has caused her to adopt several cats and dogs, including En, Core , Kilo and Watt. In the past, Yoko had a brutal personality and enjoyed defeating her opponents mercilessly, whether they were rival gangs or pushy men. Her meeting with Yusho Sakaki changed her outlook in life. Biography History In her youth, Yoko was the leader of a biker gang, the Maiami Queens, as "Shooting Star Yoko". At one point, one of her teammates was held hostage by a member of a rival gang. Yusho Sakaki stepped in and saved her. Yoko was touched by Yusho's ability to end fights peacefully without violence and developed feelings for Yusho. The two of them eventually got married and had a son, Yuya Sakaki, together. When Yusho did not show up for his Duel against Strong Ishijima, Yuya ran to the bottom of the stands and challenged Ishijima to a Duel in his father's stead. Yoko pulled Yuya away as he continued to protest. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yoko showed up during Yuya's Duel against Strong Ishijima. She told Shuzo Hiragi, Yuzu Hiragi and Gong about Yuya's behavior: he had acted like a clown to cope with Yusho's disappearance and reinvented himself while Dueling. She watched the rest of the Duel with the three, and was proud of her son when he won. Yoko eventually invited Sora Shiun'in to stay at the Sakaki residence, to Yuya's annoyance. She prepared breakfast for the two boys, but she was taken in by Sora's cuteness after he called her Yuya's older sister rather than his mother, causing her to give Yuya's food to him. Deck Yoko uses a "Biker" Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters